The Cost
by beckyadav
Summary: Set in Harry's sixth year. Just how far is Harry willing to go to save lives? Now AU due to HBP.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not JKR, therefore I do not own HP. Don't bother suing, I'm poor...I own a mini operation game...but you're not getting it!

Summary: Set during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Just how far is Harry willing to go to save lives? No spoilers.

Author's Note: Erm...I really have no excuse for this. shrug This idea just won't stop bugging me...and it's the best I can do. Any ideas for improvement will be greatly appreciated!

* * *

_Prologue_

"No, Albus! And that's final!"

Snape exited the headmaster's office, slamming the door behind him. Albus Dumbledore sighed. He had always been stubborn…

He picked up the letter lying on his desk, and scanned through it again.

_To Professor Dumbledore,_

_I wouldn't normally ask, but I hope you'll consider…… I don't wish to return to my aunt and uncle's……with the current situation, I think it's best if I stay in the wizarding world……at Hogwarts……I know it's not normally permitted, but just as a thought…

* * *

_

"Dammit, Albus, I am not changing my plans! And especially not for Harry Potter!"

"Severus, please be reasonable…"

"No, Albus! Everyone in this castle caters too much to that boy's every whim as it is! And I, for one, refuse to do the same. What harm can the boy come to at his relatives? He's probably waited on hand and foot!"

"But Severus, Harry has requested…"

"Which is fully against school rules, which you seem perfectly happy to ignore every time Potter's involved!"

Inwardly, Albus knew this was hopeless. But he had to try…for Harry's sake. Albus's eyes were clouded with concern. He knew that Harry's relatives were not fond of him, but it was the safest place for him…except maybe Hogwarts. And Harry did have a point. It might be safest for him to stay in the wizarding world. After all that had happened the previous year, Albus wasn't sure that his aunt and uncle's was the best place for Harry at the moment…

Albus sprang back to reality. Realising that Severus had been ranting about Harry for the entire time while he was thinking, he began paying attention again.

"….he's just a spoilt, arrogant, little boy, who doesn't care about anyone but himself. If anyone was in trouble, he wouldn't do a thing about it if it didn't profit him…"

Dumbledore knew that Severus still harboured a strong hatred for James Potter, and that he seemed determined to transfer this hate to Harry, simply because of his strong resemblance to his father. But could he really be that blinded with hate and rage that he did not see Harry at all? That Harry and James were totally different in many ways?

Dumbledore interrupted Snape's tirade. "If you were in trouble, he wouldn't even have to think about it. He wouldn't hesitate for a second. He doesn't like you, and you don't like him. But he'd risk his life for yours. He'd do it for anyone in this castle."

Severus snorted.

"I highly doubt that, Headmaster. As I said, Potter is an arrogant little boy, nothing more. He's not a hero. Heroes don't risk their lives for publicity. If no one was going to hear of what he'd done, Potter wouldn't lift a finger."

Albus Dumbledore looked troubled. "I think you're wrong about that, Severus."

Severus snorted again. "Well, since I don't plan on getting in a situation which would require my rescue anytime soon, I don't think we'll ever find out. But I stand by my decision, Headmaster."

He turned round and stalked out of the Headmaster's office, slamming the door behind him.

Albus sighed. Inwardly, he felt deeply worried about Harry. He wasn't sure what to think about him anymore. The boy had not been right since Sirius' death…he had a feeling that Harry was, as always, blaming himself. But he wasn't sure how to help…if he could help at all. He was, after all, the Headmaster.

Ironically, he mused, the person that Harry really needed now, the person that he might have reached out to, is Sirius...

* * *

Please remember to review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, why would I be posting on here?

Author's Note: I apologise again for this. What can I say? I started writing and couldn't stop. At least it's a constructive outlet for my depressiveness…

Oh, and thanks to Balthamos and alphie42 for your reviews! I know you only reviewed because I bugged you to do it…but still! Thanks-)

Anyway, enough of that. On with the story!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Severus ran.

He ran, not with usual grace and billowing robes, but awkwardly, limping heavily, gasping for air.

It still wasn't enough. They were gaining on him. He ducked as several Stunners flew straight over his head. But he was too slow, too weak...

Five Cruciatus curses hit him square in the middle of his back, and he went down, his mind overflowing from all the pain. He struggled to get back up, thinking desperately that he needed to run…but his limbs could not hold him, and he slumped back down. Too weak to do anything, he realised that it was fruitless fighting against the inevitable. Instead, he simply allowed the welcoming darkness to overcome him, and Severus passed out.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, Harry Potter awoke with a start.

A quick glance at his watch told him that it was 2:40am. Most people would be in bed. But he had to do something! He rolled out of bed, and quickly pulled on his robes. Grabbing his wand, he hurried out of the room, momentarily pausing by Ron's bed. But the memories of the previous year, at the Ministry of Magic, were still fresh in his mind, and he carried on without waking Ron.

Once downstairs in the common room, where he could think without waking anyone up, he quickly began to pace and survey his options.

His immediate thought had been to get the Headmaster. Dumbledore would know what to do. But he couldn't help hesitating…the headmaster would stop him from being involved, would want to mobilize the order…he couldn't let anyone else die if this was a trap. Not like last time…

Besides, Harry decided, there simply wasn't time for all that. If what he had seen was true, Snape needed help quickly. There was no time to make decisions and survey the situation calmly and rationally, like adults had an annoying habit of doing. He had to decide on a plan now.

Harry paused in his pacing. An idea had struck him. It was crazy, and quite possibly downright stupid…but there was also the possibility that it could work. A glance at his watch reminded him that time was of the essence, and he could not shake the image of his Potions professor writhing in pain from his mind. Realizing that his brain was not forthcoming with any other ideas, he decided. Snape's life was at stake. Even if he was a greasy git, he was also an invaluable member to the Order, even if his spy status had been rumbled. And what was he, Harry? A 16 year old boy with a habit of getting into trouble. Ok, so he'd escaped from Voldemort a few times, as people never ceased reminding him. What no one ever seemed to remember about that is that he'd had a lot of help and a lot of sheer dumb luck. Well, he remembered ironically, no one except Snape. Funny that only Snape could see him for what he really was…

Was he ready to face Voldemort again? With no friends, no help, no unexpected twists to save the day? Harry set his shoulders resolutely. No one else was going to do this. It's was he was born to do. Ironically, the Press had nicknamed him "The Boy Who Lived". Harry had always known the truth, however. He was born to die. It was his destiny. Destiny was something you couldn't control. But something you had a glimmer of control over was life. And, Harry decided, if he was going to go down? He was going to go down fighting. His death was going to mean something. There's always casualties in war, someone had once said. If he was to be one…so be it.

He quietly went up to his room, and collected the Marauder's Map and his Firebolt. He scanned the map quickly, hoping desperately to see a dot and the words "Severus Snape" on it. But he was nowhere to be seen. Harry grimaced. Plan B was a goer then…

* * *

Harry left the note in plain view on the table in the common room, with the words "Deliver to Professor Dumbledore" clearly written upon it in his scrawl.

He glanced around the common room for what might be the final time…then, turning resolutely round, he cast the Disillusionment charm on himself, picked up his Firebolt, and flew out into the midnight sky.

* * *

Please remember to review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda. Please don't sue, I'm poor...

A/N: Ok, **Gillian88** made a good point in her review…how do the first and second chapters match up? I was in a hurry, and forgot to say…the prologue is set at the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, following OoTP canon. The rest of the fic is set in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts…no spoilers for HBP, all my own imagination. Hope that clears up any confusion!

BIG thanks to my reviewers! You rock!

**Gillian** – Ta so much hun! Ok, looking back, I can see that it's confusing…this is why I need a beta! See above for explanation. Once I stop deciding to post at weird times, I might take you up on the beta option…thanks a lot for offering. I'll try with the English stuff…this is what grows of reading too much fanfic and spending too much time on American boards, hehe.

**Balthamos** – Thanks, I'm trying my best! You should write stuff…it's always good when you do, especially cause it's original!

* * *

The morning sunlight filtered in through the blinds, sending shadows over Harry's empty bed. The other Gryffindor 6th years were getting up, but no one took much notice of Harry's empty bed, being used to him getting up at odd times. They expected to see him turn up at breakfast or in lessons, as usual. They all got ready in their normal way, and headed off to breakfast.

* * *

Ron slipped into his usual place at the table, next to Hermione. Next to him, Harry's usual seat was empty. Ron glanced at Hermione questioningly, but she simply shrugged. No one knew where Harry was a lot of the time anymore. He hadn't been the same since Sirius' death the year before. They both suspected that the long lonely summer at the Dursley's factored greatly in Harry's reluctance to talk. Dumbledore had forbidden all contact with Harry over the summer, since they couldn't risk Harry's whereabouts being disclosed. In theory, it was a sound plan…the ultimate protection for Harry. However, the plan had not been designed with Harry's emotions in mind. The long summer months of constant belittling by his relatives had simply resulted in Harry locking his emotions away, and refusing to talk about them, even when he did get back to Hogwarts. Ron sighed. Harry does have a lot of problems, he thought ruefully. And one of the main problems was that he and Hermione had no clue what to do about it. 

"Ron? Ron!" Hermione cut into his musing. "Come on, we've got to get to class!" Ron looked down at his watch, and gulped. It was time for class…and if Ron knew who had assigned them double Potions first thing on a Monday, they would be on the receiving end of a nice Bat-Bogey Hex, he thought grimly.

* * *

The class were lined up outside, waiting. Hermione, conscious of the time, glanced at her watch. Strange…she could count of the fingers of one elbow the number of times Snape has been late for a class. And Harry hadn't turned up yet either…suddenly, alarm bells started going off in her head. She turned towards Ron, and, grabbing his arm, she quickly pulled him into the next corridor. 

"Hey! What do you think you're…."

Ron's splutters where quickly silenced when Hermione motioned him to be quiet.

Urgently, Hermione filled him in on what had just flitted through her head. Ron listened, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hermione, don't bite my head off, but I don't see the connection between Harry and Snape both being late…"

Hermione snapped impatiently, "Ron, you know as well as I do that Snape isn't late. Snape's never late. Something's happened. And I've just got a gut feeling that it has something to do with Harry…he'd never miss Potions, you know that. Snape'd kill him!"

Ron slowly nodded. "Ok, maybe that makes sense. But Harry wouldn't go off without telling us…would he?"

He looked to Hermione for reassurance.

"Right?" He asked again, hopefully.

Hermione slowly shook her head. "Since last year, I don't think we can discount anything regarding Harry. If he thought that he was endangering us…"

Ron was slowly turning paler and paler.

"And if he thought that Snape was in possible danger, he'd go by himself. He wouldn't want to risk us…again" Hermione finished.

Ron said angrily, "The prat! D'you seriously reckon he's gone after Snape himself?"

Hermione nodded. "Straight into the path of the Death Eaters" she said quietly.

Ron went completely white. "You mean…you mean…you think Harry's gone straight into the hands of You-Know-Who?" His voice shook slightly.

Hermione said grimly, "I'm almost certain. Come on! We've got to tell Professor Dumbledore!"

The pair scrambled back into the Potions corridor, and tore past the rest of the class, disregarding the mixture of disdainful and puzzled looks they got.

Hermione and Ron ran all the way up to the Headmaster's office. When they reached the gargoyle, they stopped, out of breath. Having no idea of the password, they started rattling off as many differentnames of candy as they could think.

"Chocolate frog…sugar quill…fizzing whizzbees…"

Getting frustrated, Ron kicked the gargoyle and slumped down beside it.

"Face it Hermione, we're never gonna get it. That was always Harry's speciality anyway."

Hermione smiled weakly at Ron's pathetic attempt at a joke. Ready to admit defeat, the pair jumped to their feet when they heard footsteps in the next corridor.

Professor Dumbledore appeared in the next corridor, looking curiously at the dishevelled pair.

_

* * *

Please remember to review! _


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich, and bribe all the examiners to pass my AS exams…but unfortunately I'm not. Damn.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Balthamos** – This is a bit longer, hope you approve :-)

**GalynSolo** – Thanks! Updates are sporadic unfortunately…I write when I get time, which, with college, is not very often. But I try!

**Gillian88** – I've continued been mean I'm afraid…but we might get to find out more next chapter. Maybe…mwahaha!

On with the story!

* * *

_Earlier that morning_

Harry flew out of the common room window, soaring up into the sky like a bird. Once he gained sufficient height, he stopped, to hover and ponder his problem. He had set off with one clear mission – to rescue Snape. But how on earth was he going to manage it, when he didn't even know where Snape was? Harry thought for a minute, then the solution came to him. He would have slapped himself on the forehead had he not been suspended in mid-air. He drew out his wand, lay it flat on his palm, and whispered:

"Point me, Severus Snape."

The wand quivered in his hand, and spun round, eventually resting to point due south. Harry glanced at the compass he had thankfully remembered to clip on his broom, pocketed his wand and set off. He had a gut feeling that Snape wasn't far away…

* * *

_At Voldemort's lair_

Snape lay inert on the stone floor. The Death Eaters that had been in pursuit quickly reached him. After checking to make sure he was unconscious, they roughly bound him and dragged him back along the way they had come.

Entering the room at the end, they pulled him in and presented him to Voldemort, with murmurs of "Master" as they did so. As they melted into the shadows, Voldemort stepped forward. Placing two long white fingers against Snape's throat, he felt his pulse.

"He is not dead. A pity, perhaps…for him at least. He will not wake any time soon. Put him in one of the cells. Make sure you take his wand."

The Death Eaters immediately moved to do his bidding.

Voldemort turned back to face the window. Looking out reflectively, he murmured:

"And what of you, Harry Potter? I know you saw what happened here tonight…but what will you do? Indeed, after that…_interesting_…event last year, you may be more cautious…but would you be willing to risk a human life? We shall see…it would be a pity if you ran to Dumbledore, of course. The last thing I need is him and his Order turning up…but I have a feeling that you will come alone…"

Lord Voldemort turned away from the window, smirking.

"And what a foolish act that will be to do. And I suspect it may well be your last. I'm prepared for you this time Potter…"

"No escaping."

* * *

Flying high in the sky, Harry felt a surge of pain in his forehead, and a strange calm settled over him. He thought grimly about what that must mean. Snape was still a prisoner. The bait…taunting Harry to come. And Harry was about to walk into the trap.

Spotting a shadowy building below, he began to descend. Strange…he didn't seem to have been travelling for so long. And Harry couldn't explain how he knew it was this house…he just had a gut instinct. It just felt…_wrong_. Like he could feel the dark magicks that surrounded it…entwined around the very foundations. Harry shivered.

Slipping off his broom, he shrank it and slipped it into his pocket, silently thanking Hermione for teaching him that one. He stole up to the nearest window, then cautiously peered in. He shrank back into the shadows immediately, momentarily forgetting that he was under the Disillusionment charm, for Voldemort was facing the window. He listened intently, but couldn't make out a word; the window muffled all the sounds. He cursed, wishing there was a window open…and didn't notice as a window silently drifted open, seemingly on its own. All of a sudden, voices filtered through into the midnight sky, and Harry pricked up his ears. They were talking about Snape!

"Where have you put him?" Voldemort's cold, high voice made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end.

"In the cells, as requested, my Lord." Avery's quavering voice replied.

"Thank you Avery. We will have to wait to deal with the spy…I want to know exactly what he's been telling that Muggle-loving fool, Albus Dumbledore. But he is in no state to talk at the moment…a pity. But I no longer trust his potions, and no one else is competent enough for the complexity of the potions required. I don't want to poison him yet after all…we shall have to wait."

Harry slunk away from the window, having learnt enough. He had to get to Snape…he had to get him out of there. But from what he had heard, Snape was in no condition to get back to Hogwarts. Harry thought hard. The only option that he could think of was a Portkey, and he shuddered at the very thought. But if it was necessary…Harry squared his shoulders. He had come this far…he was not going to let Voldemort rule his life. He scanned around for something he could use as a Portkey, and his eyes alighted on an empty Coke can. Wondering momentarily why there was a Muggle item in the grounds, he shrugged and leaned down to pick it up…but before he touched it, his senses suddenly went haywire. He leant back, and studied the can critically. It _looked_ normal enough, but Harry had a gut feeling…he reached out with his senses. He soon understood what had made him recoil away. The can was surrounded with the same dark magick as the house…Voldemort's magickal signature. He wasn't sure what the can did, but he was pretty sure that it wouldn't lead to puppies and kittens. The whole house must be booby-trapped.

Resolving to be more careful in future, Harry decided that items from the grounds weren't safe. Rifling through his pockets, he produced a crumpled Chocolate Frog card…it would have to do. Noticing ironically that it was Dumbledore, he pointed his wand at it, and, focusing as much as possible on Hogwarts, he whispered, "_Portus_". The card shimmered momentarily, and then was still. Harry looked at it grimly. His portkey skills had never been too hot…but he hoped they wouldn't let him down now. His and Snape's lives depended upon it.

Pocketing the card, Harry continued to move around the house, looking for an entrance. Spying a door that looked ajar, he stole across the grounds to investigate…

* * *

_Please remember to review!_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I do, however, own stranded cotton.

Thanks so much for all my reviewers!

**Balthamos** – Hehe…at least that can't happen anymore. Except I wrote this instead of my HW report instead. Wow….hugs. Hope you enjoy this!

**alphie42** – Oops? Sorry this wasn't so soon! Hope you like anyway.

**gillian88** – What can I say? I like cliffhangers…and I seem to be rather good at writing them. There's another in this chapter! Thanks sooo much for beta-ing this for me!

**will-jenkins** – Thanks so much! Hehe yep I remember you. Cheers, hope this is soon enough!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my excellent beta, **gillian88**! Thanks soo much for pointing out all my mistakes and henceforth. Luv you hun!

A/N 2: The next chapter is already in progress. So please review with ideas and so forth. Reviews help me write faster….not that I'd stoop to begging or anything ;-)

* * *

Stealing up to the door, Harry made sure he kept in the shadows. Even though he was under the Disillusionment Charm, he didn't know if Voldemort could see through it or not. He had to be on his guard. Seeing that the door was indeed open, he reached out with his senses again. Seeing no obvious traps, he eased open the door slowly. He almost had a gap big enough to squeeze through when the hinges creaked loudly. Harry immediately drew back into the shadows, waiting with baited breath. But after several minutes, when he had heard no shouts, it became apparent that no one was coming to investigate. Harry heaved a sigh of relief, and turned his attention back to the door. Managing to successfully open it another few inches without a hitch, he slipped in through the gap, and quickly surveyed his surroundings.

He was in what was an obviously unused corridor. Dust lay in festoons everywhere, and spiders were clearly the only thing that had moved across the floor for several years. Harry half smiled, thinking of what Ron's reaction would be if he saw dozens the spiders scuttling across the floor in front of him. He quickly shook the thought off anyway. He needed to be focused if he was to have any chance of succeeding. He thought back to what he had heard. Avery had said they had put Snape in the cells. They would undoubtedly be in the most heavily guarded area of the house. Getting in there would be tricky. At least, Harry reasoned, with the Portkey, they only had to get into the cells. The Portkey would get them out. At least, he hoped it would.

"Harry, you've got to think positive. Worrying won't do you or Snape any good you know…" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione chided him. Harry sighed. Since when did his conscience start sounding like Hermione? Wait…what had Hermione told him in their first year? That a lot of the greatest wizards didn't have an ounce of logic…they grew used to thinking with magic. When faced with a simple puzzle they would be defeated. Maybe that was the key to getting into the cells. Harry wasn't naïve enough to think that he could trick Voldemort's safety system. It would be flawless in the terms of magic…but in logic…maybe a hole could be found.

A smile twitched on Harry's lips. Sending a silent message of thanks to Hermione, he whispered "_Lumos_", and, by the faint light that his wand gave out, began to edge his way down the corridor. To find out the loop in the defence system, he would have to discover what the actual defence system was, he reminded himself ruefully. And the only way to do that would be more spying.

Coming to the end of the corridor, Harry carefully peered around the corner. He was met with another dusty, unused hallway. He glanced behind him. These corridors seemed unused…but he didn't want to take any chances, and his footsteps could clearly be seen through the mounds of dust. He screwed up his eyes, trying to remember the charm he needed. Hermione had used it when they had sneaked out to see Hagrid in the snow, in third year. But what was it?

Inspiration struck. He took out his wand, pointed it clearly at the trail of footprints, and murmured "_Repleo_". The dust surrounding the footprints immediately filled in the gaps, leaving no trail, and no evidence to suggest that anyone had disturbed the dust. Harry finally genuinely smiled, and continued on his way, stopping every so often to eradicate the trail he left. He did notice, however, as he went through endless twisting corridors, that the dust was becoming less and less abundant.

* * *

Harry was beginning to grow tired of these endless twisting corridors…the house hadn't looked _that_ big from the outside. Surely he hadn't been going round in circles? He was getting really frustrated. However, as he checked around the next corner, his spirits rose. Light was filtering down the passage from a flickering torch that had been placed in the wall. Harry sighed with relief. He must be getting close to the heart of the house…and that meant closer to Snape.

He listened carefully, but, hearing no noises, slipped cautiously out into the light. He glanced around and continued on his way down the passageway. Coming to the next corner, he peeked around, and drew in his breath. Round the corner was an old iron door, held shut by a heavy chain and padlock. This was it. Beyond that door no doubt lay the cells.

Harry cautiously reached out with his senses. As he felt the door and the chain, he felt the spine tingling chills of dark magick again. No "alohomora" then, Harry reasoned. This must be where the logic came in.

The padlock was old and heavy. Ditto the chain. No way could Harry hope to break those. But what about the chain's connection to the wall? Surely there had to be a pin or something to hold it in place? Maybe that would be easier to work with. Harry squinted, but despite all his best efforts, he could not see clearly. He would have to get closer. Well, it had all seemed quiet so far…

"Here goes nothing," Harry muttered to himself, as he broke his cover and went to scrutinize the chain. It was as he had thought. Although the chain and padlock looked sturdy enough, if you looked carefully enough at the join to the wall, the pin had, over the years, become loosened. Harry thought that, if he was careful, the pin could be wiggled out, bringing the chain with it and therefore rendering it useless. He looked around for something to wedge in the gap. Remembering that his earlier search of his pockets had proved useless, his eyes alighted on a small length of wood. The wood itself was of no use, but the nail held in it could be. Extracting the nail, Harry carefully placed it in the gap in the wall. After 10 minutes of careful prodding and poking, Harry had a sharp shock when the pin suddenly gave way, and threatened to crash to the floor, taking the chain with it. Luckily, Harry automatically reacted, and he caught the pin, gently lowering the chain out of the way.

"Thank goodness for Seeker reflexes," he mused. So that was phase two done, he thought grimly. Phase one had been getting into the house. But how much longer before his luck ran out? It was only a matter of time. He just had to hope that he reached Snape first.

* * *

"Repleo" – Latin for fill

_Please remember to review!_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: My name still isn't JKR. So I still don't own HP. Surprised?

A/N: Okay, I know I suck. This has been lying around on my comp for months. I just haven't got round to putting it up. I know, I know, bad me. Sorry! Also, sorry for the shortness. I'm trying, I promise.

**gillian88** – cheers hun!

**will-jenkins** – hehe. I think I get it. Just about.

**Balthamos** – lol. Sorry, I like it that way. For what I'm describing anyway. Normal magic is still spelt magic. Confused? Hehe. No tickling. That's evil.

* * *

Harry listened carefully, but it seemed to be all quiet behind the door. There was no way of telling …but he hadn't come this far to let a door stop him. Warily pulling the door towards him, he was relieved when it glided smoothly across the stone tiling, obviously well oiled and used. Hearing no shouts, Harry eased it open enough so that he could slip through, cautiously pulling it to behind him. He was in a long narrow corridor, which stretched on into the blackness as far as he could see. Hoping inwardly that he didn't meet anyone, for there was no where to hide, he set off along the corridor. His footsteps seemed to echo loudly down the corridor, no matter how lightly he trod, and his imagination was starting to work overtime. Each flickering shadow cast by a torch was suddenly a Death Eater emerging from the darkness to take him to Voldemort. Harry shook himself mentally.

'This is not the time for flights of fancy', he scolded himself. 'Pull yourself together. They're only shadows'. He then jumped wildly when a flame flickered fiercely from a nearby torch. Shaking his head in disbelief, he carried on. It couldn't be much further.

His suspicions were proven correct when voices began to filter down the corridor. As quietly as he could, Harry inched closer to try and hear what they were saying. At first, the words were still inaudible, but as he was debating whether he could get closer safely, the voices suddenly increased in volume, and Harry pricked up his ears.

"I don't see why we have to be here. He's flat out; no way he's waking any time soon. Even when he does, he's in no fit state to even move, let alone try and escape. He doesn't need a guard."

"Maybe, but if our Lord wishes us to be here, we must be here. He's in a foul mood tonight, as I'm sure you've noticed. I don't want to piss him off."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just deathly boring, that's all."

The voices quietened down again. But from that short snippet of converstion, Harry had gained a lot of information. From what he had heard, he could presume that Snape was unconscious in a cell, with two guards on duty. However, the guards sounded fed up and tired. Tired guards were careless guards, and he could use that to his advantage. Keeping close to the wall, he crept down until the passageway started to widen into a cave. Cautiously peeking, he saw the two men leaning against a wall, and shrank back, momentarily forgetting that the Disillusionment charm was still in effect. A door was behind them, and Harry felt sure that Snape was behind that door. He was almost there. He just had to deal with the guards.

But how? Harry mulled it over, before coming to the conclusion that his only chance was the element of surprise. Grasping his wand, he silently prayed, and walked into the cave. Immediately, he pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters and yelled:

"Stupefy!" A beam of red light shot out of Harry's wand, and the Death Eater fell to the floor, stunned. Before the other one could react, Harry had him down too. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry stepped closer to the door. Examining the chain, he could see that there was no way that he could get it off. The entire thing was shiny and new, and Harry wasn't stupid enough to think that Voldemort would have entrusted the key to one of the guards. Minus a lock pick, there wasn't a lot else he could do. Again, if he concentrates, he could see the now familiar swirls of dark magick enclosed the door. But time was running out. Harry was all out of clever ideas, and it was only a matter of time before someone discovered the stunned guards. There was only one option left.

Saying a quick silent prayer, he pointed his wand at the lock, and said quietly:

"Alohomora!"

And at that moment, Harry's luck chose to run out.

* * *

Please remember to review! 


End file.
